


Showdown

by lucidscreamer



Category: Westworld
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Killer Robots, POV Second Person, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those not familiar with the movie, Westworld (1973) features Yul Brenner as a robotic gunslinger in a near-future amusement park. Most of the film is about the hero attempting to escape from the park, with the Terminator-like Gunslinger hot on his trail and determined to kill him.</p><p>http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westworld</p><p>Disclaimer: <i>Westworld</i> belongs to Michael Crichton, Warner Brothers, and any other copyright or trademark holder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with the movie, Westworld (1973) features Yul Brenner as a robotic gunslinger in a near-future amusement park. Most of the film is about the hero attempting to escape from the park, with the Terminator-like Gunslinger hot on his trail and determined to kill him.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westworld
> 
> Disclaimer: _Westworld_ belongs to Michael Crichton, Warner Brothers, and any other copyright or trademark holder.

Title: Showdown  
Author: Lucidscreamer  
Fandom: Westworld  
Drabble: 100 word fic  
Disclaimer: _Westworld_ belongs to Michael Crichton, Warner Brothers, and any other copyright or trademark holder.

* * *

The burn of acid means survival. It eats away Death's face, but not his resolve. He staggers, and you flee. Too slowly...for he follows: cold, implacable. He will not stop until you are dead.

You thought it would be fun. Westworld. Harmless gunplay, robots that bleed.

Medievalworld. Ghost castle, haunted by empty corpses: machine and guest, alike. Your fear stalks you, treading softly in battered boots. The Gunslinger follows. Cat and mouse, fantasy turned nightmare real. You lose, you die.

His damaged sensors; your desperation. Flame is your protection. Is it his destruction?

You walk away.

You should have run.


End file.
